Battle Royale : Nouvelle Edition
by Keyto
Summary: Cette fic racontera l'histoire des classes de 3eA et 3eC du collège Kuroika participant à une Battle Royale en 2017.
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 - Un voyage de rêve ?

Un voyage de rêve... C'est comme ça qu'ils ont annoncés la couleur à tout le monde. Certainement dans le but qu'ils mordent facilement à l'hameçon, et le pire c'est qu'ils ont réussis. Certes, ils aurait pu l'éviter tout simplement en ne venant pas à ce voyage , et encore... Quitte à les foutre dans une telle merde, ils ne seraient pas étonnés de les voir directement toquer à leur porte pour les embarquer de force. Mais bon, l'idée était prévisible, chaque année tous les médias en parlaient à longueur de journée, et depuis quelques années le déroulement du programme était même filmé par des drônes qui se déplaçaient un peu partout dans la zone du programme comme une télé-réalité. Les idées étaient de plus en plus absurdes chaque années, tout était bon pour transmettre le programme aux adolescents et leur montrer ce qui les attendait. La seule chose qu'ils savaient tous c'est que chaque années, une classe dans tous le pays était tirée au sort pour participer, ça fait donc un pourcentage d'être choisi extrêmement bas. Et en plus de ça, la chose qui annulait tous leurs doutes sur leur participation, c'est certainement le fait qu'ils étaient deux classes, durant ce voyage.

Voila donc les élèves des classes 3C et 3A du Collège Kuroika tous prêts à monter dans le bus qui venait d'arriver et qui étais censé les amener tous ensemble jusqu'au traditionnel voyage de fin d'année pour célébrer leur passage au Lycée. Alors qu'ils montaient tous un par un dans le bus, la seule personne absente était Hidaka Kamimura, de la classe 3C à cause d'une blessure à la jambe survenue quelques jours avant le départ. Lui qui attendais ce voyage depuis son entrée au collège, voila qu'il le rate à cause d'une blessure... Certains n'ont pas de chances dans la vie. C'est donc accompagnés d'une petite pensée envers leur camarade de classe que la classe 3C s'installait dans le bus suivis de la classe 31, tous prêts à récupérer un maximum de souvenir de ce dernier voyage de leur année de collège. Cependant, avec le long trajet qui les attendait chacun s'occupait à sa manière, que ce soit en écoutant de la musique, en parlant, en passant le temps sur le téléphone ou en dormant, tout simplement.

-On en a pour combien de temps ? Demanda Ichiro de la classe 3C à son ami assis juste à côté de lui.

-T'as pas lu le papier ? Demanda Nijiya avant de répondre. On en a pour environ neuf heures, donc on arrivera dans la soirée.

-Neuf heures... J'aurais jamais assez de batterie... Répondit Ichiro d'un ton désespéré.

De son côté, Isami Yamazaki, délégué de la classe 3A regardait simplement le paysage à travers la fenêtre en maintenant sa tête sur son poing dont le coude était posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Lui qui était habituellement le garçon festif toujours le premier à ambiancer tout le monde, pour le coup il était plutôt silencieux comme si quelque chose le tracassait. Après tout, personne ne pouvait être vraiment à l'aise pendant le chemin d'un voyage scolaire dans ce pays mais tout les autres avaient baissés leur garde d'un coup dès l'instant où ils avaient appris qu'ils seraient deux à participer à ce voyage, même Isami lui même mais durant le trajet, il développa un certain doute sur leur réelle destination.

Au fond du bus se trouvait le groupe de Kouichi Chikuda, avec Keigo Matsusaki et Hironobu Higa, ces trois la représentaient à eux seuls la source de terreur des deux classes. Les genres d'élèves qui cherchent tous les autres, qui en viennent rapidement aux poings au moindre problème et qui ont des relations peu recommendables, autant dire que ces trois la sont à éviter et on pouvait le voir rapidement étant donné que personne n'a bronché quand ils ont dégagé les trois personnes qui étaient à la place du fond avant eux. Tandis qu'au premier rang se trouvait Mayu Kataoka, la personne la plus jeune du voyage étant donné qu'elle n'était âgée que de treize ans, ayant rejoint la classe 3C à l'avance en ayant sauté sa classe de quatrième. Elle était au tout premier rang, assise à côté de Masato Inaba son grand frère spirituel toujours à ses côtés. Et juste derrière eux se trouvaient Koharu Nishiyama, la déléguée de la classe 3C assise à côté de sa meilleure amie Sakina Tomita. Ces quatres la restaient souvent ensemble, bien qu'ils ne se remarquaient pas vraiment les années précédente, l'arrivée de Mayu dans leur classe à rapproché Masato de la déléguée et son amie et depuis ils ne se séparent presque jamais.

Bien entendu, les artistes sont partout, et dans le bus c'était quatre filles qui les représentaient. Sayae Tsuda et Sonomi Oohashi de la classe 3C ainsi que Chihori Sai et Emina Miyagi de la classe 3A. Ces quatres la se rejoignaient dans le club de dessin à chaques heures de temps libre dans l'unique but de passer des heures à partager leur passion, d'ailleurs Chihori était justement la chef de ce club bien que ça n'importait ni elle, ni les membres, les chefs c'est juste pour la paperasse. Du côté des 3A, Wataru Nishida et Sunao Yamauchi étaient tous les deux scotchés à leur console portable, ils ne ressemblaient à rien à des geeks physiquement, mais ils étaient quand même tous les deux passionés de tout ce qui était électronique, notamment le hacking, c'est simple, si l'un d'entre eux se retrouvait avec un appareil électronique entre les mains, il ne le lâchait pas tant que celui-ci était hacké. De ce fait, leurs téléphones portables étaient épargnés de tout hors-forfait et possédaient même leur propre ligne, ils pouvaient même accéder aux données de tous les appareils électroniques alentours sans difficultées et tous leurs jeux, que ce soit dans le portable ou les console, tous étaient présents à 100% sans débourser le moindre centime. Des génies dans leur domaine, donc.

-Ça va, Isami ? Demanda Hatsune qui était assise juste à côté de lui.

-Euh.. Ouais. Répondit Isami qui en avait presque oublié la présence de Hatsune. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

Hatsune était toujours avec Maiko Susui, Youko Ooishi et Asa Tabata d'habitude, mais ces dernières conscientes des sentiments de Hatsune envers leur délégué avaient forcées leur amie à se placer à côté d'Isami. D'ailleurs, Kunio Kurihara, Shunma Oyanagi et Norihiko Endou, les amis du délégué avaient justement laissés leur amis de côtés pour laisser la place à Hatsune et rester derrière à se marrer de tout ce qui pouvait arriver entre ces deux la. Les filles faisaient exactement pareil, d'ailleurs. De l'autre côté, Nanami Tenno était assise à côté de Toyohiko Hayagawa, ces deux la étaient quelque peu les rejetés de la classe 3A, pour la première, la raison était qu'elle était peu fréquentable. Au grand plaisir des garçons autour d'elle, Nanami était une fille facile qui n'hésitait pas à coucher avec n'importe qui, que ce soit pour son plaisir personnel ou bien dans l'objectif d'en tirer quelque chose de valeur. Quant à Toyohiko, il n'avait rien fait de mal, sa personnalité était juste ennuyante, voire chiante en plus d'avoir une certaine timidité, ce qui avait tout de suite faite lui la bouc-émissaire de la classe. Seule quelques personnes parlaient avec lui, comme Isami le délégué, ou Yuuri Nishimura, la suppléante de sa classe ou encore le groupe de Hatsune. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami fixe. Au moins, cette personnalité lui avait permis une petite satisfaction personnelle puisqu'en échange de quelques billets, Nanami avait déjà commencée à lui faire discrètement des choses avec sa main qui ne seront pas décrites.

Mais au milieu de toutes ces amitiés, il y avait aussi des sentiments plus profonds, comme Fuki Yamane et Tougo Tada, inutile de dire que les deux étaient en couple depuis quelques mois maintenant et avaient passé tout le trajet jusqu'ici ensemble, la tête de Fuki posée sur l'épaule de Tougo. Tandis que d'un autre côté, se faisant plus discrètes, Homi Nomura de la classe 3A et Sakurako Mochizuki de la 3C étaient assise l'une à côté de l'autre en se tenant discrètement la main, les regards entremêlés par moments. Elles se connaissaient depuis quelques années et avaient commencées à sortir ensemble dès leur année de sixième en ayant parfaitement cachés leur jeu. Elles avaient juste prévues de le cacher durant le collège, pensant qu'au lycée les gens seraient plus matures et accepteraient leur relation sans la moindre moquerie.

C'est dans cette ambiance que les heures défilaient lentement dans le bus, voila maintenant six heures qui étaient passées depuis le départ, à ce moment la plus grand monde dormait et un bruit de fond constant était présent dans tout le bus étant donné que presque tous les élèves parlaient tous de leur côté et 39 élèves qui parlent tous en même temps, ça créé un certain bruit de fond. Chacun avait un passé différent, une personnalité propre à eux ainsi que des relations soudées et les voila partis pour un long voyage de fin d'année durant lequel un amusement total était promis. Tout ça dans l'unique but de récompenser leur travail durant tout le collège, leur passage au lycée et pour reserrer les liens entre eux. Un voyage de rêve, donc, mais est-ce que tout allait se passer comme prévu ? Difficile à dire puisqu'en regardant le paysage à travers la fenêtre, Isami venait de compter le dixième jeep militaire depuis le début du trajet.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 - Des règles simples.

Déjà le dixième Jeep militaire en six heures, pour Isami ça devenait évident que quelque chose était en train de se préparer. Mais ce n'était pas le "programme" pas vrai ? Non... Une seule classe peut être tirée au sort et ils étaient deux dans ce bus... Ça ne pouvait pas être le programme... Il y avait forcément une explication. Ces militaires étaient la pour une autre raison... A vrai dire, c'est ce qu'Isami espérait mais ses doutes ne faisaient que se renforcer. Et ils finirent par être totalement validés quand ils passèrent littéralement à côté d'un convois militaire entier. Plusieurs jeeps, des camions, des militaires armés... Même quelques hélicoptères au loin. C'était évident pour le délégué, sa classe et la 3C avait été choisie pour participer à ce putain de programme.

-Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose les gars ! Cria-t-il à peine ses doutes confirmés.

-Qu'est-ce que... Tu dis, Isami ?... Répondit Hatsune, somnolente avant de s'endormir profondément.

-Y en a un qui dors pas encore... Lançait le chauffeur du bus en regardant dans son rétroviseur.

Isami balaya alors son regard dans l'ensemble du bus. Ils dormaient tous sans exception, il était donc le dernier réveillé capable de faire quelque chose, mais quoi ?.. Sans perdre une seconde, il donna un énorme coup de poing contre la vitre à côté de lui qui résista étonamment bien tandis qu'un homme équipé d'un masque à gaz s'approchait d'Isami en tenant une arme à feu à la main. Le délégué eut juste le temps de se retourner vers ce dernier tout en combattant la fatigue que la seule chose qu'il eut le temps de voir était le crosse de l'arme venant frapper violement son visage. Coup suivit du corps du délégué tombant lourdement par terre et voila que le bus continuait son trajet avec l'endormissement des élèves terminé.

Les trois dernières heures passèrent sans encombre, du moins pour les militaires. La première personne des deux classes à se réveiller était Erena Shiraishi. Cette fille de la 3eA ouvrait lentement les yeux pour apercevoir qu'elle se trouvait assise dans une salle de classe avec la moitié de son corps écroulé sur le bureau en face d'elle. Elle pris cinq secondes pour décider de se redresser difficilement. Le gaz diffusé dans le bus qui les avait endormi commençait à se dissiper de leur système mais la fatigue qui allait de paire était encore quelque peu présente. Mais le repos des autres ne dura pas longtemps puisque la fille se mit à crier en voyant ses camarades endormis de la même façon qu'elle, peut-être avait-elle criée dans le but de les réveiller, mais la véritable raison était tout simplement la panique. Suite à ce cri strident, presque tous les autres élèves se réveillaient difficilement pour découvrir qu'ils étaient dans une salle de classe, bien qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec l'architecture de leur collège, ils se levèrent tous de leur bureau après leur difficile réveil.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?! S'écria Kouichi Chikuda sur un ton énervé.

-On était pas censé être en voyage ? Répondit Keigo Matsusaki.

-Quelqu'un se rappelle être descendu du bus ? Demanda Sunao Yamauchi tandis qu'il palpait les poches de son pantalon dans le but d'y trouver son téléphone qui n'était bien évidement pas présent.

-C'est quoi ce collier de merde, Sunao ? Demanda Hironobu Higa qui n'avait visiblement pas remarqué l'atmosphère inquiétante qui s'était installée.

-Tu peux parler, t'as vu l'tien ? Rappliqua Sunao toujours à la recherche de son portable.

-Vous avez le même, bande d'abrutis ! Lança Kouichi d'un air énervé et désespéré à la fois.

-On l'a tous. Lâcha Wataru Nishida pendant qu'il levait légèrement la tête pour toucher son collier.

-C'est quoi ce bordel... Soupira Tougo Tada avant d'être interrompu par sa propre phrase en voyant Hidaka Kamimura en train de dormir profondément sur une table.

Sans perdre de temps, il s'approcha donc de la table où dormait Hidaka qui était censé être absent du voyage pour venir poser une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier en le poussant légèrement dans le but de le réveiller.

-Hidaka, réveille toi. Dit Tougo d'une voix basse.

-Hein ?.. Lâcha Hidaka la tête encore dans les vappes.

-T'étais censé être absent, t'as pas une idée de ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demanda Tougo.

-Abs... Oh putain ! Cria Hidaka dans un sursaut.

-Quoi ? Demanda Tougo en haussant un sourcil.

-On va... Répondit Hidaka d'une voix forte avant d'être interrompu par Isami qui venait de se réveiller.

-Participer au programme. Lâcha le délégué.

Tous les élèves des deux classes se retournèrent vers Isami qui était toujours assis sur son bureau. Tous avaient très bien compris ce que Isami venait de dire, et certains y avaient même pensé mais ne voulaient tout simplement pas l'accepter. Mais ses dires furent rapidement prouvée puisqu'avant même que les trois perturbateurs ne s'énervent, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvra rapidement pour laisser entrer une dizaine de militaires armés dont l'un d'entre un poussait un chariot rempli d'une quarantaine de sac verts. Une fois tous à l'intérieur, les soldats se placèrent dos au tableau en face des élèves tandis qu'un homme habillé en costume trois pièce entrait à son tour pour se placer derrière le bureau du professeur.

-Bonjour à tous ! Lança l'homme derrière le bureau. Mon nom est Keisei Kanausuku et je serais votre professeur à partir d'aujourd'hui. Pour commencer, veuillez tous vous asseoir, je vous prie.

Devant une demande si polie et surtout devant cette dizaine de militaires armés, aucun élève ne broncha, ils se contentèrent de tous retourner à leur place, certains retenaient des pleurs face à ce qui les attendait tandis que d'autres tentaient de contrôler une nervosité qui accompagnait cette situation.

-Merci bien. Comme certains d'entre vous l'ont sûrement déjà compris, si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour participer à un jeu. Bien entendu, chacun d'entre vous y réagira de façon différente, certains voudront participer, d'autres non. Certains se feront des alliés, d'autres préfèreront reste seuls. Il y en a certains qui y mettrons toute leur âme et d'autres qui resteront à se cacher. Et certains y prendrons du plaisir tandis que d'autres... Deviendrons fous. Bien, nul besoin de détailler plus que ça, je vais maintenant aller droit au but. Vous tous, les 20 élèves des classes 3A et 3C du collège Kuroika... Allez devoir vous entretuer jusqu'au dernier.

Sous ces mots, la panique s'installa dans la classe, bien qu'aucun n'osa se lever pour protester au risque de se prendre des balles, tous se contentaient de parler à voix basse avec leurs voisins, la personne en face... Ou seuls. Face à tous ces chuchottements, le nouveau professeur décida de donner trois coups de poings sur son bureau d'une force moyenne afin de récupérer l'attention de la classe.

-Bien ! Poursuiva le professeur. Puisque vous n'avez pas l'air de tous y croire, je vais vous expliquer les règles en détails. Pour commencer, l'endroit où vous vous trouvez actuellement est un collège sur une île où les habitants ont gentiments coopérés pour évacuer les lieux. De ce fait, vous trouverez toute sorte de chose, que ce soit de la nourriture, des vêtements, des objets ou peut-être même des armes, vous savez, les collectionneurs sont partout. Bien évidement, c'est sur cette même île que vous allez vous entretuer. Et s'enfuir à la nage est une très mauvaise idée, si certains de vous y ont pensés. Pour l'unique raison que des bâteaux stationnent tout autour de l'île, et ils n'hésiteront pas à vous abattre. Et pour pimenter un peu le jeu, je déciderais moi même de certaines zones qui seront interdites d'accès, je vous indiquerais ces zones entre quelques autres informations utiles grâce aux hauts-parleurs présent dans toute l'île. Aussi, pour pouvoir profiter pleinement du jeu, vous allez tous être appelée et vous recevrez l'un de ces sacs. Ils contiennent tous des provisions, une carte de l'île ainsi qu'une arme allant de l'Arbalète ou du Katana pour les plus chanceux d'entre vous... Jusqu'à la lampe torche ou le stylo pour les moins chanceux.

-Un stylo ?.. Lâcha Masahito Takuda d'une voix basse.

-Exactement ! Poursuivit le professeur. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée des raisons qui ont pouser le gouvernement à mettre de telles... "Armes" mais c'est les règles. Sûrement une fantasy ou pour équilibrer le jeu. Après tout, la force physique ne décidera en rien de l'issue du jeu... Imaginez par exemple que ce gorille tombe sur un stylo. Dit-il en pointant Kouichi du doigt. Même avec un physique pareil, si il tombe sur un stylo, cette fille, par exemple n'aura aucune difficulté à le tuer si elle tombe sur une Arbalète. Termina-t-il en dirigeant son doigt vers Mayu.

-Et ces colliers ? Demanda soudainement Sunao. Ils ont un rapport avec ces zones interdites, pas vrai ?

-On lève la main avant de poser une question ! S'écria le professeur d'un ton enjoué. Mais puisque ta question est intéressante, je vais faire laisser passer pour cette fois. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, vous portez tous ces colliers autour du cou. Ces colliers sont dotés de la pointe de la technologie, en plus d'avoir un capteur de pouls pour m'indiquer si vous êtes morts ou vivants, ils ont aussi la capacité de m'indiquer l'emplacement de chacun d'entre vous. Oh, et bien sûr, ils possèdent une bombe qui s'activera si vous entrez dans l'une de ces zones interdites, à partir de là vous n'aurez pas moins de dix secondes pour quitter la zone... Inutile de vous préciser ce qui se passera si vous ne le faites pas. Ils exploserons aussi si vous décidez de ne pas vous battre et que personne ne meurs pendant 24 heures auquel cas vous mourrez tous sans exception, alors faites attention à ça aussi.

S'en suivit une courte pause, le professeur avait arrêté de parler quelques secondes une fois sa phrase terminée pour venir fixer Hisashi Shintani qui avait le doigt lever en lui adressant un regard suivi d'un mouvement de tête montrant qu'il l'autorisait à parler.

-Pourquoi nous sommes deux classes à participer ? Demanda Hisashi Shintani, le suppléant de la classe 3C. Généralement, il n'y a qu'une seule classe.

-Excellente question ! Enchaîna le professeur. Comme vous le savez, vous êtes deux classes pour l'unique raison que 20 élèves n'étaient pas suffisant. Mais comme le tirage au sort est impartial, nous avons donc choisi une seconde classe de troisième du même établissement afin d'avoir un quota de 40 élèves. On a même du aller chercher Monsieur Kamimura à l'hôpital, autrement vous n'auriez été que 39. Mais votre camarade est toujours blessé, alors soyez gentils avec lui s'il vous plait.

Personne ne parla pendant quelques secondes. Hidaka Kamimura se contentait de fixer le professeur d'un regard glacialtandis que le silence commençait à peser. Plus aucun bruit n'était présent hormis les respirations et les quelques pleurs. Décidant de briser ce silence, le professeur décida de poursuivre mais il fût interrompu avant même de terminer son premier mot.

-C'est impossible ! Hurla Toyohiko les yeux pleins de larmes. C'est forcément une blague, on n'a pas pu être choisi pour participer à ça, arrêtez vos conneries bande d'enfoirés !

-Toyohiko, c'est ça ? Demanda le professeur sur un ton calme. Je dois avouer que tu es le dernier ici que je pensais voir réagir de cette manière. Posez l'un de ces sacs sur mon bureau. Ordonna Keisei tout en fermant les yeux. Alors comme ça, Monsieur Hayagawa pense que tout ceci est une blague, c'est ça ?

Sous les innombrables insultes de la part de Toyohiko, le professeur affichait un léger sourire au moment même où l'un des sacs choisi par un militaire vint se poser lourdement sur la table. Keisei resta silencieux quelques secondes sans bouger pour finalement ouvrir les yeux tout en venant ouvrir le sac qui était posé devant lui alors que son sourire vint à s'élargir au moment où il vit l'arme présente dans le sac qu'il sorti pour la montrer aux élèves en face de lui.

-Alors... Poursuivit-il. Vous m'excuserez donc, mais je vais devoir tuer l'un d'entre vous avec cette tronçonneuse pour lui montrer que tout ceci est bien réel.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 - C'est bien réel.

Personne ne sortit le moindre mot de sa bouche. Keisei Kanausuku, le nouveau professeur qui était en charge de cette Battle Royale venait de sortir une tronçonneuse du sac posé sur sa table tandis qu'il fixait l'ensemble des élèves en gardant son grand sourire en coin. Au bout de quelques secondes, les soldats se déployèrent tous afin de se répartir dans les rangs, sûrement pour immobiliser la personne qu'il allait choisir. Mais allait-il vraiment faire ça ? Allait-il vraiment tuer quelqu'un de ses propres mains juste pour montrer à Toyohiko que tout ceci était réel ?

-Ne fait pas cette tête, Toyohiko. Lança Keisei. Peu importe qui mourra, ce ne sera pas toi. Ce serait stupide de ma part de te tuer pour justement te prouver que c'est la réalité, pas vrai ?

-Pourquoi t'as ouvert ta putain de gueule, Toyohiko ?! Cria Hironobu Higa en frappant du poing sur sa table tout en lançant un regard menaçant à Toyohiko qui restait silencieux.

-Restez tranquille voyons Monsieur Higa.. Répondit Keisei en contournant sa table pour se placer devant cette dernière. Ne me pousse pas à te tuer toi, ce serait trop facile !

Une fois sorti de son bureau, Keisei garda sa tronçonneuse en main tandis qu'il balayait son regard dans la pièce sous le regard terrifié des élèves, puis, après quelques secondes, il lâcha un long soupir avant de commencer à se déplacer dans la salle. Chaque élève détournait le regard quand le professeur passait à côté d'eux, comme tout élève qui tente d'éviter d'être interrogé, bien que dans ce cas précis, la finalité était... Beaucoup plus violente. Au bout de quelques pas, il vint se tourner vers Asa Tabata pour fixer cette dernière.

-Asa Tabata la redoublante, cest ça ? Dit-il d'une voix enjouée. Tu dois sûrement t'en vouloir de ne pas avoir mieux bossée, pas vrai ? Si tu l'avais fait, tu ne te serais pas retrouvée dans ce merdier !

Face à la doyenne des deux classes qui ne répondit pas et se contentait de rester accoudée sur sa table en se tenant fortement la tête, les yeux écarquillés affichant un regard terrifié, le professeur ne força pas, elle pètera sûrement les plombs pendant la partie et deviendra un élément intéressant, pensa-t-il. Cette pensée en tête lui donnant un sourire encore plus grand, il poursuit sa marche pour s'arrêter devant Fuki Yamane en pointant la tronçonneuse sur cette dernière, ce qui fit réagir Tougo avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire un seul mot.

-Eloigne toi d'elle ! Cria Tougo en se levant subitement avant d'être mis en joue par un soldat.

-Belle réaction. Répondit Keisei en ordonnant au soldat de baisser son arme d'un signe de main. Un couple, c'est ça ? Quand l'un des deux meurs, l'autre devient une véritable machine à tuer généralement, alors je l'épargne.

Après encore quelques pas, il passa à côté d'Isami avant de s'arrêter soudainement pour faire ensuite quelques pas en arrière afin de regarder le délégué.

-Isami Yamazaki, le charismatique déléguée de la 3A... Dit-il à voix basse. Je devrais peut-être te tuer toi.

-T'attends quoi ? Répondit le délégué sur un ton glacial.

-Bordel gamin... Soupira Keisei. Je pourrais te tuer sans que tu ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour te défendre, verse au moins une larme !

Ne perdant pas plus de temps avec Isami qu'il trouvait déjà intéressant, il se dirigea alors vers Koharu Nishiyama qui se trouvait non loin pour s'arrêter devant cette dernière en posant sa tronçonneuse sur la table de la déléguée sans la lâcher pour autant.

-Et la déléguée des 3C, elle en pense quoi ? Demanda-t-il en fixant cette dernière qui baissait la tête avec les yeux fermés

Mais avant de dire quoi que ce soit, le regard du professeur venait d'être attiré ailleurs, il n'attendit donc pas la moindre réponse de la part de Koharu pour soulever à nouveau sa tronçonneuse tout en se dirigeant vers Mayu Kataoka.

-Bon sang gamine... Lança-t-il en fixant Mayu droit dans les yeux. T'es la plus jeune, tu vas te faire bouffer là dehors... Le destin le moins douloureux pour toi serait de mourir maintenant, tu sais ?

Un violent cri suivi les mots de Keisei qui se tourna donc dans cette direction comme le reste de la classe. Masato Inaba venait de se lever subitement en raversant sa table en mettant tout de suite après un coup de poing dans le visage du soldat le plus proche avant de tenter de lui voler son arme. Malheureusement pour lui, les autres soldats avaient réagis au quart de tour et Masato se retrouva au sol avec le canon d'un fusil posé sur son crâne en quelques secondes après s'être pris trois coups de poings.

-Ne la touche pas, fils de pute ! Criait Masato au sol

-Masato Inaba... Tu n'as pas hésité à t'attaquer à des gars armés, on peut dire que t'as des couilles, toi. Répondit le professeur en venant s'accroupir devant l'élève à terre. En plus, t'as l'air de savoir te battre alors... Tu vas protéger cette gamine, n'est-ce pas ?

-Evidement ! Répondit l'élève d'une voix menaçante.

-Très bien, remettez le sur sa chaise ! Ordonna Keisei en se relevant pour poursuivre son tour de classe, lâchant un "pas la peine." quand il passa à côté de Keigo Matsusaki qui affichait déjà le visage du type prêt à tout pour gagner.

Après une dizaine de derniers pas qu'il faisait entre les rangs pour analyser tous les élèves un par un, il termina sa tournée en s'arrêtant en face de Nanami Tenno.

-Jolis arguments. Lança-t-il à la fille d'un ton enjoué. T'auras aucun mal à manipuler tous ces chiens et à les buter, avec des formes pareilles, pas vrai ?

Nanami se contentait de regarder le professeur sans rien dire, dire ça à la fille des deux classes qui avait déjà couché avec d'innombrables personnes dans l'unique but d'y gagner quelque chose, c'était évident pour elle qu'elle allait gagner comme ça. Et avec ce commentaire, sa tactique risquerait d'avoir des obstacles, alors elle joua la carte du silence. Finalement, après ce silence général, Keisei décidé de faire volte-face pour venir se placer derrière son bureau sans lâcher sa tronçonneuse tandis qu'il écarta les bras comme si il annonçait quelque chose de génial.

-Je n'arrives tout simplement pas à me décider ! S'écria le professeur avant de lentement baisser les bras en affichant un énième sourire. J'ai une idée.

En retenant un rire, Keisei tendit lentement son bras droit pour venir pointer le bout de l'arme vers Asa Tabata en lâchant un "ce" d'un ton des plus calme avant de poursuivre sa phrase en pointant un nouvel élève à chaque syllabe.

-Sera...

-Toi...

-Que...

-Je...

-Tuerais...

-A...

-Vec...

-Cette...

-Tronçon...

-Neuse...

-Pour...

-Prouver...

-A...

-Toyo...

-Hiko...

-Que...

-Tout...

-Ceci...

-Est...

-Bien...

Le professeur à la tronçonneuse marqua une courte pause pour dire le dernier mot de sa comptine improvisée en venant afficher un large sourire à la personne suivante dans ce jeu de hasard avant de le viser avec sa tronçonneuse pour conclure cette formulette d'élimination.

-Réel ! Lança le professeur d'une voix bien plus forte que le reste de la comptine en venant pointer le bout de sa tronçonneuse dans la direction de Teruhiko Mechizuka. Maintenez le !

-Qu'est-ce que... N'ayant pas le temps de prononcer une phrase correcte, les trois soldats les plus proches de Teruhiko s'approchèrent de ce dernier pour immobiliser chacun un bras tandis que le dernier força sur le dos de l'élève pour l'empêcher de se débattre trop violemment pendant que Keisei Kanausuku s'approchait à pas lent de la table de la victime du hasard tout en appuyant plusieurs fois lentement sur la gâchette de l'arme à batterie afin d'en faire tourner rapidement la chaîne.

-Si un seul d'entre eux bouge, butez l'ange gardien et occupez vous de la gamine sur mon bureau et ensuite on pourra commencer. Lança Keisei en levant rapidement sa tronçonneuse sous les pleurs et les gémissements des élèves autour tandis que Teruhiko tentait tant bien que mal de se débattre.

-Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie ! S'écriais Teruhiko à plusieurs reprises entre deux pleurs.

-Vous pourrez vous cacher... Philosopha le professeur. Vous pourrez vous battre... Mais vous ne pourrez définitivement pas vous enfuir.

Sans rien dire de plus, Keisei abaissa lentement sa tronçonneuse vers l'épaule droite de Teruhiko en gardant la chaîne horizontale jusqu'à atteindre l'épaule de l'élève qui hurlais de douleur alors que son épaule était en train de se faire déchiquetter, accompagné des cris de ses camarades tandis que le sang commençait à gicler non loin. Ce moment dura environ cinq secondes, le temps au professeur de découper sur environ dix centimètres avant de retirer sa tronçonneuse de l'épaule de Teruhiko, l'ami de tous qui était toujours conscient. Pendant que toute la classe hurlait de terreur, le professeur décida de faire durer la sentance en posant la chaîne de l'arme sur le biceps gauche de Teruhiko qui le suppliait de ne pas appuyer sur la gâchette... Sans succès. Après s'y être pris plusieurs fois, les deux bras de Teruhiko étaient recouverts de sang, la plupart de ses muscles étaient sanctionnés tandis que l'élève commençait à s'affaler sur la table à cause de la douleur.

-Vous pouvez le lâcher. Signala Keisei aux soldats qui s'exécutèrent immédiatement. Ça alors, Monsieur Mechizuka... Tu as sûrement du passer un temps fou à muscler ces bras et les voila qu'ils se font déchiqueter sans la moindre difficulté...

Voyant que Teruhiko avait la tête de plus en plus basse, le professeur plaça la chaîne sous le menton de l'élève dans l'unique but d'appliquer une pression vers le haut avec son arme afin de relever la tête de l'élève pour le fixer droit dans les yeux avant d'appuyer soudainement sur la gâchette de la tronçonneuse, ce qui fit tourner la chaîne de l'arme à une vitesse hallucinante jusqu'à découper sans aucune difficulté le menton de Teruhiko jusqu'à sa bouche avant de retirer son arme.

-Tu vas bien Teruhiko ? Demanda le professeur sur un ton presque compatissant. Je ne saurais pas le dire moi même, ton visage ne ressemble plus à rien ! S'écria-t-il d'un ton finalement enjoué. J'ai découpé ton menton si droit que ta bouche fait un angle perpendiculaire ! Tu sais ce que c'est, pas vrai ? Demanda une nouvelle fois le professeur en venant poser le bout de son arme sur le thorax de l'élève agonissant.

-Ne f-Ne fais pas ça... Je t'en prie... Suppliait Teruhiko dans l'espoir de trouver une once d'humanité dans le regard du professeur.

Malheureusement, ces supplications étaient inutiles puisque Teruhiko n'eut pas le temps de répéter sa phrase que son professeur appuya une nouvelle fois sur la gâchette le temps de laisser l'arme créer une plaie béante au milieu du torse de l'élève pour y loger le bout de la tronçonneuse. A ce moment la, un silence total était présent dans la classe dès la lame enfoncé dans le corps de leur camarade qui venait de perdre connaissance.

-Jour 1, premier déces. Lâcha Keisei Kanausuku en faisant tourner la lame une dernière fois dans le corps de Teruhiko tout en levant l'arme vers le haut pour déchirer horizontalement le haut du corps de l'élève jusqu'au bout du crâne avant que le cadavre ne s'écroule sur la table dans sa propre marre de sang sous le regard terrorisé du reste de la classe. Le hasard avait bien choisi sa victime pour encrer cette dure réalité dans le crâne de l'ensemble des élèves, Teruhiko était l'ami de tout le monde dans les deux classes, c'était le genre de personne toujours souriante, à l'écoute, prête à aider les gens autour de lui même si ça devait le mettre en difficulté. Et après une vie entière passée à aider tout le monde dans le besoin, le voila aujourd'hui, affaissé sur cette tablé, tué violemment par un prof avec une tronçonneuse sans que personne n'ait levé le petit doigt.

-3eA, Garçon n°8, Teruhiko Mechizuka... Tué par le Garçon n°9 de la classe 3A, Toyohiko Hayagawa.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 - Le commencement

-3eA, Garçon n°8, Teruhiko Mechizuka... Tué par le Garçon n°9 de la classe 3A, Toyohiko Hayagawa.

Ces mots sonnaient tel une sentance absolue dans les oreilles des 39 élèves restants, un destin contre lequel ils ne pouvaient rien faire si ce n'est pleurer, trembler ou devenir fou, ce qui était probablement déjà le cas de certains. Les avis de chacun étaient différents d'un individu à l'autre, pendant que quelques uns pensaient qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se résoudre à tuer ceux qui étaient leurs camarades de classes ou leurs amis depuis longtemps, les autres pensaient tout simplement qu'ils ne pourraient jamais mourir. Pourtant c'étais le cas, sur les 40 élèves qui avaient décidés de participer à ce voyage, 39 allaient mourir et la boucherie avait déjà commencée. Le calme était présent depuis un petit bout de temps sans prendre en comptes les pleurs et quelques bégayements de panique jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne brise ce silence.

-Tu seras le deuxième à mourir, Toyohiko. Lâcha Hironobu Higa sur un ton froid et menaçant.

-Du calme, Monsieur Higa. Répondit le professeur. Au moins vous êtes tous fixés sur la véracité de la situation puis qui sait ? Avec le contenu de ces sacs, Hayagawa te tuera peut-être sans que tu ne puisses y faire quoi que ce soit.

-Vous bafouez les règles. S'exclama Sunao Yamauchi en tentant de garder son calme.

-Un problème, Yamauchi ? Demanda Keisei en faisant volte-face pour retourner à son bureau.

-Si j'ai bien compris, ce progamme sert à réucpérer des données, c'est une simulation de combat pour permettre de dissuader les nations ennemies qui voudraient envahir notre République, pas vrai ? Demanda Sunao d'un ton assuré alors qu'il fixait le professeur se placer devant son bureau.

-En effet. Confirma Keisei.

-Alors tuer des élèves par vous même va à l'encontre des règles, déjà que vous aurez probablement du mal à expliquer l'état de Teruhiko dont l'absence ne passera pas inaperçu avec tous ces drones. Termina Sunao.

-Tu as tout juste, Yamauchi ! Répondit Keisei dans un rire. Vous avez entendu votre camarade ? Soyez sages et ne me causez pas plus d'ennuis.

Une fois à son bureau, le professeur rangea la tronçonneuse dans son sac toujours posé sur son bureau avant qu'un militaire referme le sac pour le reposer dans le chariot, le calme était de retour avec une plus haute tension que précédemment, Teruhiko était mort, le sac reposé à sa place et pire que tout, Keisei avait terminé d'expliquer les règles, de toute évidence ils se doutaient tous que le Programme allait bientôt commencer. Mais pas avant le dernier imprévu qui venait de revenir dans la tête de Keisei, ce dernier affichait un large sourire avant de poser rapidement ses mains sur sa table.

-j'ai faillit oublier ! S'exclama le professeur en regardant l'ensemble de ses élèves. Teruhiko Mechizuka nous a quitté et c'est bien triste, certain d'entre vous étaient ses amis, certaines étaient peut-être ses ex, d'autres ne l'aimaient probablement pas mais le fait est que vous étiez tous ses camarades et c'est bien triste. Mais nous devont tous regarder de l'avant, un camarade vous a quitté mais la vie nous prend bien souvent une chose importante pour nous en offrir d'autres. C'est pourquoi je vous présente deux nouveaux camarades ! Vous pouvez entrer.

Suite à cette annonce, les élèves des deux classes étaient tous surpris et regardaient vers la porte d'entrée avec un regard intrigué pour la plupart, effrayé pour certains tandis que d'autres se regardaient entre eux entre quelques chuchottements comme n'importe quelle classe qui verrait un nouvel élève rejoindre ses rangs. Bien que dans cette situation les chuchottements portaient plutôt sur le fait qu'ils soient dangereux ou non. Ces questions eurent immédiatement une réponse dès l'instant où la porte d'entrée coulissa pour laisser entrer les deux nouveaux qui étaient un garçon et une fille, le garçon avait un physique extrêmement imposant qui inquiéta même les trois perturbateurs, quelle que soit son arme il serait sans aucun doute le plus dangereux de ce programme. Quant à la fille, son apparence était un peu plus banale bien qu'elle avait elle aussi une intimidation perçante dans son regard, toute la classe était d'accord sur la dangerosité émanant de ces deux personnes qui était à son paroxysme. Ils devaient tous les éviter à tout prix.

-Je vous présente Nanao Miyanohara et Shinri Negishi. Annonça le professeur. Des volontaires.

-Des volontaires ? Demanda Masahito Takuda.

-Parfaitement. Confirma Keisei. Ces deux la sont ici de leur plein grés.

Cette phrase confirmait les derniers doutes qui pouvaient encore être présents, le seul moment où on a envie de participer au programme, c'est quand on veut tuer en masse et c'était le cas de ces deux élèves. Ils étaient la pour faire une boucherie en tuant quiconque se trouverait sur leur passage, raison de plus pour les éviter.

-Mais trêve de bavardage, enchaîna Keisei. Vous aurez tout le temps de faire connaissance une fois dehors alors accélérons un peu. Maintenant que vous avez tous compris ce qui va arriver nous allons pouvoir commencer. Je vais vous appeler un par un à deux minutes d'intervalles. Vous viendrez donc récupérer un sac puis vous pourrez sortir et commencer immédiatement le jeu une fois dehors.

C'était le moment tant attendu et tant redouté qui arrivait enfin, ils étaient en plein dans le cauchemar depuis le début mais cette fois il arrivait vraiment, dès l'annonce de leur nom chaque élève allait devoir se lancer dans l'abattoir et cette douloureuse réalité faisait monter les pleurs d'encore un cran.

-Bien. Lança Keisei. Nous allons commencer par la doyenne. 3eA, Fille n°1, Asa Tabata.

La doyenne était restée assise contre sa table tout le long en écoutant chacun des mots prononcés dans la salle comme un douloureux verdict qui l'envoyait tout droit au purgatoire. C'était peut-être sa punition pour ne pas avoir assez travailler et d'avoir encaissé un redoublement, peut-être même que ses parents avaient proposés sa classe au gouvernement pour la punir. Autant de pensées qui défilaient dans la tête de la redoublante qui commençait déjà à devenir folle au fond d'elle, mais une seule chose était sûre, elle allait survivre à ce purgatoire. Sur cette idée, elle se leva en déplaçant simplement ses jambes et son bassin avant de s'avancer vers les sacs la tête basse en gardant des yeux écarquillés montrant une terreur absolue en elle. Personne ne disait rien, le militaire devant les sacs lui en tendit un au hasard qu'elle attrapa d'une main avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Les couloirs étaient d'un vide presque terrifiant, elle le traversait d'un pas lent tout en ouvrant son sac pour en vérifier le contenus. Comme promis, des provisions et une carte de l'île étaient présents... Mais aucune arme. Elle retenait un cri de terreur face à cet acharnement contre elle avant de distinguer difficilement une petite masse au fond du sac qu'elle attrapa immédiatement d'une main. Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage quand elle compris ce qu'elle venait d'attraper, elle ressortit alors l'objet en question de son sac qui n'était autre qu'une corde à piano. Elle se retenait de rire de joie face à ce retournement de situation qui lui offrait une arme parfaitement efficace en ce début de jeu, c'est donc en espérant que le prochain à sortir aurait une arme intéressante qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie.

-Deux minutes sont passées ! S'exclama Keisei. A la suivante, 3eC, Fille n°1, China Fukuhara.

La première fille de la 3eC à être appelée se leva lentement de son bureau en tremblant de tout son corps, elle n'était proche de personne en particulier dans les deux classes alors elle faisait partie de ceux qui auraient le moins de difficulté à tuer si ça deviendrait l'unique option et en plus de ça personne ne pourrait la trahir, elle allait se la jouer solo mais ça voulait aussi dire qu'ils étaient tous ses ennemis. Elle pris le sac tendu par le militaire de ses deux mains avant de sortir à son tour de la salle, le jeu allait commencer et rester là où tout le monde allait sortir était la pire des idées selon elle, elle allait simplement se cacher et attendre qu'ils ne soient plus que deux pour tuer le dernier en se débarassant de tous ceux qu'elle croiserait. La discrétion c'était sa spécialité et elle savait masquer sa présence en toute circonstance à tel point qu'aucun professeur ne l'avait jamais interrogé, c'est donc toute confiante qu'elle se mit à courir en direction de la sortie, la nature l'attendait et elle avait tout le temps pour trouver une cachette étant la deuxième à sortir. Mais deuxième signifie toujours qu'il y a un premier et China le comprit immédiatement lorsqu'elle fit un pas dehors. Une fine et forte pression au niveau du cou, son corps basculant en arrière et une masse appuyant contre son dos. La pression était assez forte pour l'empêcher de crier, elle ne pouvait que se débattre en se griffant la peau du cou en espérant passer ses doigts sous l'objet qui l'étranglait mais c'était peine perdue et lâcher des râles du fond de sa gorge en essayant de voir la personne qui était en train de la tuer même si la réponse était évidente. Des secondes qui semblaient durer une éternité passèrent avant que la vision de China ne commence à se troubler de plus en plus jusqu'à être aveuglée par ses yeux révulsés avant de ne plus rien ressentir.

Asa attendit une dizaine de seconde après que sa victime ait arrêtée de se débattre pour enfin desserer son emprise et laisser le corps sans vie de China tomber lourdement au sol. La santé mentale d'Asa venait d'en prendre encore un coup qui se manifesta par un élargissement de son sourire alors qu'elle regardait le cadavre de sa victime, elle même ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait face à ce qu'elle venait de faire, sûrement qu'elle ne ressentait tout simplement rien mais elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec cette question. Le sac de China Fukuhara était tombé juste à côté de son cadavre et Asa se dirigeait vers ce dernier pour l'ouvrir et y trouver un couteau papillon qu'elle prit immédiatement avec les provisions en laissant seulement la carte.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 - La Distribution

China Fukuhara de la 3eC était la première à mourir dans les règles même si ses camarades des deux autres classes ne le savaient pas encore, seuls les militaires dans la salle de contrôle avaient pu remarquer son signal qui s'était éteint montrant qu'elle était morte. La boucherie venait donc de commencer alors que seulement deux personnes étaient sorties, montrant ainsi que certains avaient déjà compris qu'ils allaient devoir tuer pour survivre bien que le cas de Asa était spécial étant donné qu'elle avait juste sombrée dans la folie à une vitesse hallucinante. Elle venait d'enlever une vie qu'elle voyait tous les jours en l'étranglant à mort avec une corde de piano mais elle ne ressentait rien hormis de l'intérêt pour le couteau qu'elle venait de trouver. Avec ça le suivant serait plus facile à éliminer pour elle alors elle se plaça simplement dos au mur pour attendre et poignarder la prochaine personne qui passerait cette porte.

-Ne perdons pas de temps. S'exclama Keisei dans la salle de classe. 3eA, Garçon n°1, Hiromi Noda.

L'élève appelé se levait de sa chaise qui était non loin du cadavre de son ami Teruhiko, ce dernier était toujours en train de parler avec tout le monde quand il était vivant et essayait toujours de trouver des problèmes aux situations qui ne le concernaient même pas. Un type bien qui avait été victime du destin alors que même les perturbateurs de la 3eC l'appréciaient, Keisei avait donc bien choisi sa cible, si il y avait bien une personne qui aurait pu réunir les deux classes pour réfléchir à un moyen de s'enfuir, c'était bien l'homme sans vie à moitié allongé contre sa table. Le calcul se faisait rapidement dans sa tête pendant qu'il marchait pour prendre son sac, après lui ce serait au tour de Hidaka Kamimura de sortir et par chance c'est le seul avec Isami qu'il voyait en mesure de réunir les gens. Et au pire des cas si il avait l'envie de tuer tout le monde sur son passage, sa jambe cassée serait un avantage exploitable pour le maîtriser. C'est donc en espérant que cette option ne serait pas necessaire que Hiromi pris le sac tendu par le militaire avant de sortir de la salle.

Une fois dehors il s'avançait juste un peu dans le couloir vide pour s'adosser à un mur et regarder le contenu de son sac juste au cas où. La première chose qui attirait son regard était ce qui devait visiblement lui servir d'arme. Un boomerang... Il retenait un long soupir en voyant son arme futile au milieu de ses provisions, personne ne pouvait se défendre avec ça à moins d'être extrêmement expérimenté mais ce n'était pas le cas de Hiromi qui relativisait finalement. Avec cette arme il n'avait aucune chance de paraître menaçant face à des potentiels alliés, le problème resterait les gens qui voudraient le tuer donc à ce moment la il ne lui restera plus qu'à fuir. C'est donc dans la plus longue des patience qu'il gardait son boomerang en main pour que le prochain à sortir comprenne qu'il n'était pas un danger, de cette façon ils pourraient sûrement parler.

-A ton tour, l'estropié. Lança Keisei au bout des deux minutes réglementaires.

Hidaka savait bien évidement que c'était son tour alors il se levait en prenant appui sur sa béquille pour marcher à son tour en direction de la pile de sacs, aidé par Koharu Nishiyama qui avait rejoint sa marche quand il passa à côté de son bureau. Bizarrement le professeur et les militaires n'avaient rien dit face à l'initiative de la déléguée qui suivit Hidaka jusqu'au sac tendu par le militaire avant de retourner à sa place en adressant un sourire amical à son camarade.

-3eC, Garçon n°1, Hidaka Kamimura. Dit simplement Keisei comme pour suivre un protocole pendant que Hidaka se dirigeait vers la sortie après avoir pris son sac.

-Yo ! Lança Hiromi du bout du couloir, Boomerang en main après avoir aperçu Hidaka.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Répondit Hidaka en s'approchant un peu de l'homme au boomerang, juste pour sortir de l'encadrement de la porte.

-Je t'attendais. Affirma Hiromi. Tu veux pas participer non plus, pas vrai ?

-Ouais, mais on a pas le choix. Je suis sûr que ça à déjà commencé. Répondit Hidaka une nouvelle fois.

-Comme si on allait s'entretuer... Soupira Hiromi.

-T'as pas vu le visage d'Asa ? Demanda Hidaka. Quant à China j'ai jamais vraiment réussi à la cerner... Je suis sûr que l'une d'elles est déjà morte.

-T'es pas sérieux ? Demande Hiromi à Hidaka qui avait laissé sa béquille en équilibre contre le mur pour fouiller dans son sac.

-On peut rien faire contre le gouvernement. Répondit Hidaka en sortant une paire de ciseaux de son sac. Même si je voudrais sauver tout le monde, tout ce que je peux faire c'est tuer personne.

Face à l'arme et aux propos de Hidaka, Hiromi ne sentait aucune menace émanant de lui, c'était déjà bien mais le fait est qu'il avait en partie raison. Sauver tout le monde n'était visiblement qu'une utopie que la réalité prononcée par Hidaka brisa presque instantannément. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, c'était évident pour la simple raison qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire de plan. Le système du programme était parfait et nul ne pouvait s'y échapper. Comme Hidaka venait de le dire, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour l'instant c'était de ne tuer personne et peut-être qu'une solution se montrerait en fonction de la tournure des choses. Ça impliquait que certains devraient mourir mais au grand désespoir de Hiromi, ils ne pouvaient vraiment rien y faire. Ce dernier suivit donc Hidaka qui commençait à partir, les deux ne comptaient tuer personne alors pour l'instant ils ne pouvaient que rester ensemble et réunir ceux qui étaient dans le même état d'esprit.

-T'es sûr de vouloir rester avec moi ? Demanda Hidaka.

-On veut tous les deux tuer personne. Répondit simplement Hiromi.

-Et si on est les seuls à vouloir ça ? Poursuivit Hidaka en marchant vers la sortie.

-Ce sera pas de chance. Répondit une nouvelle fois Hiromi avant de reprendre. La question c'est plutôt ce qu'on fera si on est les derniers survivants.

Sous cette possibilité effrayante, Hidaka n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il pris quelques secondes pour penser au futur horrible qui les attendait si il venait à être le dernier survivant. Ça vallait vraiment le coup de survivre en ayant vu tous ses amis s'entretuer sur cette île ? Même en ressortir vivant ne vaudrait probablement pas le coup face au traumatisme qui en suivrait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se perdre plus longtemps dans ses pensées puisqu'il sentit son corps basculer sur le côté dès son premier pas dehors. Finalement avoir un coéquipier pouvait s'avérer utile étant donné que c'était Hiromi qui venait de le tirer violement vers lui dans un réflèxe monstrueux en ayant vu Asa sortir de nulle part pour donner un coup dans la direction de Hidaka.

En effet, la doyenne était subitement sortie de derrière le mur pour donner un coup vers Hidaka avec le couteau qui était précédement à China mais manque de chance pour elle, sa cible était accompagnée. Par quelqu'un avec de bons réflèxes qui plus est. Mais elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, si ses cibles parvenaient à réfléchir tranquillement ne serais-ce qu'une seconde c'était trop tard. Sous cette pensée, elle agita rapidement son poignet pour faire trois mouvements avec le couteau dans le but de le prendre rapidement dans sa position initiale afin d'attaquer.

De son côté, Hidaka ne compris pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passait, Hiromi venait de le tirer et à cause de sa jambe blessée il n'avait pas réussi à reprendre son équilibre et termina donc au sol après une rapide chute. Quant à Hiromi, il ne voulait pas tuer Asa mais c'était elle ou eux alors il devait au moins la mettre à terre pour que lui et Hidaka puissent s'enfuir. Sous cette pensée il lança son boomerang sur Asa dans le but de la divertir le temps de ramasser la béquille de Hidaka au sol. Malheureusement son lancer n'était pas des plus performant et son arme frappa juste légèrement Asa au niveau de l'épaule, rien de bien déstabilisant pour la femme qui n'eut aucun mal à s'avancer vers sa cible dans le but de planter son couteau au dessus de la hanche de ce dernier pendant qu'il se relevait.

-Hiromi, tire toi ! S'écria Hidaka en voyant le scène.

Asa Tabata avait vraiment perdue la tête, le cadavre de China que Hidaka venait d'apercevoir était loin d'être la preuve ultime mais servait plutôt comme d'un indice supplémentaire sur un fait déjà avéré. Ses propos dits plus tôt sur sa santé mentale étaient donc juste et montraient la capacité d'observation de Hidaka mais cette dernière n'était pas très utile actuellement. Il ne pouvait se relever que difficilement sans sa béquille et la lame d'Asa venait de planter Hiromi qui poussa un léger cri de douleur. Mais comme porté par un second souffle, il pivota sur lui même malgré la douleur pour venir envoyer à toute vitesse la béquille de Hidaka en direction de la main armée d'Asa. Son coup avait atteint sa cible et l'arme d'Asa voltigea contre un mur juste après un bruit de craquement venant de sa main mêlé à un cri de sa part. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, Hiromi fit un second mouvement horizontal pour venir frapper à contre-cœur la béquille contre la machoîre de la femme qui tomba au sol sous l'impact.

-On se casse ! Ordonna Hiromi à Hidaka en lui rendant sa béquille.

Hidaka acquiesca en prenant sa béquille pour entamer une difficile course en prenant appui dessus à chaque pas. Hiromi le suivait de près en courant aussi vite qu'il pouvait tout en appuyant fort sur sa blessure d'une main pendant sa course pour compresser tant bien que mal la plaie qu'il ne pouvait pas soigner tout de suite. De son côté, Asa s'était rapidement relevée mais elle laissait les deux blessés fuir pour aller récupérer son couteau. Sa main lui provoquait une douleur à chaque mouvement mais la femme n'y faisait pas attention et gardait même un sourire sur ses lèvres comme si la douleur lui faisait plaisir. Après une rapide réfléxion elle était finalement assez saine d'esprit pour prendre la décision de se retirer pour le moment, attendre les gens à la sortie était apparement aussi imprévisible pour eux que pour elle et elle avait eu simplement de la chance que Hiromi soit assez gentil pour ne pas l'achever. De toute façon elle pouvait tuer discrètement avec sa corde de piano et son couteau était assez long et tranchant pour tuer facilement, elle même ne donnait que très peu de temps à Hiromi qui laissait tomber quelques tâches de sang sur l'herbe pendant sa fuite, elle pourrait donc le suivre à la trace comme le petit poucet à tout moment pour venir terminer ce qu'elle avait commencer. Ce qu'elle ferait dès la première annonce du professeur si son nom n'était pas dans la liste des morts.

-En scène, l'artiste ! S'exclama Keisei. 3eA, Fille n°2, Chihori Sai.

La membre du club de dessin se levait lentement pour marcher en direction de la sortie tout en lançant un regard attristé à ses trois amies du même club qu'elle ne reverrait peut-être jamais. Parce-qu'elles seraient morte, qu'elle le serait ou tout simplement qu'elles seraient changées à leur prochaine rencontre. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait ses amies dans un état presque habituel mais elle les quittait finalement après avoir pris son sac pour sortir de la salle et courir à toute vitesse. Elle voulait s'éloigner un maximum de la sortie, son cerveau n'était pas en état de réfléchir à qui serait le prochain dehors mais le fait est qu'elle n'avait que deux minutes pour s'en éloigner le plus possible. Elle traversait les couloirs jusqu'à la sortie où Asa l'aurait probablement tuée si Hidaka et Hiromi n'étaient pas passés avant. Au lieu de ça, les seules choses qu'elle pouvait voir étaient une flaque de sang juste à la sortie ainsi que le cadavre de China un peu plus loin. Face à cette vision, Chihori poussa un cri de peur avant de se mettre à courir le plus loin possible de l'école. Etant dans les premières à sortir elle avait très peu de chances de croiser quelqu'un et la chance était de son côté puisqu'elle avait courrue suffisament loin sans encombre. Une fois au calme, elle se posa pour regarder le contenu de son sac où elle repéra une fourche en premier lieu. C'était donc son arme, la dessinatrice avalait sa salive dans un grand silence en imaginant qu'elle devait tuer ses camarades avec cette arme.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 -

Le cri de Chihori s'était répandu à travers la brise extérieure ainsi que dans l'ensemble du bâtiment jusqu'à la salle de classe où se trouvaient encore les élèves des deux classes attendant à contrecœur leur tour. Aucun d'eux ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle pousse un tel cri mais tous étaient d'accord sur le fait que le jeu avait déjà bel et bien commencé avec les cinq personnes déjà sorties. Et aucun d'entre eux ne voulait être le prochain à sortir, surtout Fuki Yamane qui savait que le prochain nom allait être le sien et elle l'attendait avec la plus grande des patience et une appréhension grandissante chaque seconde. Tougo la fixait de quelques tables plus loin sans cligner une seconde des yeux comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait, il savait aussi bien qu'elle que Fuki serait la prochaine à sortir et qu'à partir de là elle pourrait mourir à tout moment alors que de son côté, il serait le dernier à sortir en écartant les deux volontaires. Au moins les plus dangereux ne pourraient pas lui faire de mal avant qu'il ne sorte.

-Ils sont déjà en train de s'amuser sans vous, ça se fait pas. Ironisa Keisei avant de reprendre l'appel. 3eC, Fille n°2, Fuki Yamane.

Sans un mot, Fuki recula sa chaise pour se lever en s'appuyant fortement sur son bureau. Elle restait ainsi la tête basse pendant quelques secondes en versant quelques larmes avant de finalement essuyer ses yeux d'un mouvement de son avant bras et se redresser. Sa première action était de tourner sa tête vers Tougo en lui adressant un sourire avant de se mettre à marcher jusqu'aux sacs pour récupérer le sien que le militaire lui tendait déjà avant de s'avancer d'un pas lent vers la sortie.

-Je te retrouverais Fuki, où que tu sois ! S'exclama Tougo avec un large sourire au lèvres pour la rassurer.

Fuki ne lâcha toujours pas le moindre mot mais répondit à son copain par un autre sourire en retour, elle avait peur comme tout le monde et elle savait bien que les deux ne pourraient pas s'en sortir mais elle était déterminée à survivre et à ne pas mourir avant de l'avoir revu. Elle continua sa marche en regardant Tougo autant qu'elle pouvait avant d'enfin sortir de la salle de classe et ouvrir son sac pendant qu'elle marchait à travers les couloirs. Elle aurait bien sûr aimé l'attendre ici mais tous les autres allaient sortir avant Tougo et dans cette situation, impossible de savoir de quoi ils étaient capables, surtout Hironobu, Keigo et Kouichi. A travers ses provisions, elle reconnut immédiatement une paire de nunchaku qui lui extirpa un long soupir. C'était certainement une arme des plus efficace mais à condition de savoir la manier, Fuki l'attrapa alors par l'un des manches avant d'improviser trois mouvements avec l'arme. Des mouvements plutôt flous et imprécis mais en fonction de l'adversaire ça pourrait être pratique pour le désarmer ou le prendre par surprise. Et si elle se trouvait dans l'obligation de le faire, elle pourrait toujours l'utiliser pour étrangler quelqu'un. Cette idée la terrifiait mais elle n'avait pas le choix, surtout lorsqu'elle finit par sortir en apercevant directement le cadavre de China étalé au sol, pour l'instant la meilleure chose à faire était de courir.

-3eA, Garçon n°2, Isam...

-Ferme la, je sait. S'exclama Isami d'une voix basse alors qu'il s'était déjà levé.

Face à l'insubordination d'Isami, l'un des militaires non loin s'approchait de lui, prêt à le dresser par la force mais il se fit rapidement stopper par un hochement de tête de la part de Keisei.

-Doucement, ne va pas abimer l'un des plus prometteurs. Ordonna Keisei.

Isami ne comptait pas tuer qui que ce soit, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait pour l'instant mais il savait très bien qu'il était impossible de savoir ce que lui même et les autres allaient penser une fois lancés dans le jeu. Vu les cris de Chihori, quelqu'un était déjà blessé ou mort dehors et il n'aurait jamais imaginé l'un des cinq premiers à être sortis tuer qui que ce soit. Et pourtant avec la tête qu'affichait Asa, il avait déjà une idée de l'auteure du premier meurtre. En chemin jusqu'à la pile de sac, il s'était brièvement tourné pour adresser un regard à l'autre déléguée et aux deux suppléants. Il avait quasiment confiance en tout le monde mais il n'y a qu'eux qu'il pensait être capable de mettre un terme à cette tuerie sans trop de victime, ils devraient juste réfléchir ensemble. Durant sa marche il visualisait déjà les personnes de confiance avec qui ils pourraient se regrouper, ses amis et ceux de Hatsune semblaient être des candidats évidents mais avec l'état d'esprit d'Asa, rien n'était sûr. Sunao et Wataru pourraient certainement être utiles aussi ainsi que d'autres personnes comme Hidaka, Masato et Tougo. Le groupe de perturbateurs de la 3eC seraient aussi une arme conséquente, surtout Kouichi avec son physique hors norme mais ce serait risqué de les aborder. En pleine réflexion, il arriva à proximité des sacs et attrapa sans la moindre finesse celui qui lui était destiné avant de sortir de la salle pour reprendre ses pensées alors qu'il ouvrait son sac une fois à l'abri des regards, son arme qui n'était autre qu'un fléau d'arme lui sautant aux yeux dès le sac ouvert. Sa plus grande crainte était que le prochain à sortir serait Hironobu Higa, l'un des perturbateurs bien qu'il soit sans doute le plus faible des trois. A part lui, les deux suivantes n'étaient normalement pas dangereuses et les personnes de confiance sortiraient ensuite. Prenant donc son arme en main, Isami s'avança jusqu'au bout du couloir pour attendre Hironobu ici, il devait le convaincre ou l'affronter dès le début pour ne pas que tout le monde se dispersent.

-3eC, Garçon n°2, Hironobu Higa. Amuse toi bien.

Hironobu fixait Toyohiko en se levant sous son identité prononcée par Keisei d'une voix amusée, son regard lui montrait clairement qu'il allait le trouver et qu'il le tuerait de ses propres mains, ce que Toyohiko compris sans soucis si on en croyait son visage terrifié. Se contentant de cette menace, Hironobu s'avançait à travers la salle dans une démarche des plus déterminée en venant finalement s'arrêter en face du militaire qui lui tendait déjà un sac. Le perturbateur lui adressa le même regard glacial qu'à Toyohiko avant de s'avancer en bousculant le militaire pour choisir lui même un sac dans la pile sans la moindre réaction de la part du militaire à qui Keisei avait adressé un haussement d'épaule pour lui ordonner de laisser faire. Une fois son sac relativement lourd en main, Hironobu sortit à son tour de la salle en adressant un dernier regard menaçant à Toyohiko. Une fois hors de la salle, Hironobu aperçut Isami au bout du couloir alors qu'il avait entamé deux pas dans sa marche, la présence du délégué de la 3eA l'avait surpris alors il s'était arrêté pour l'observer, remarquant son arme accrochée à sa ceinture.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous la ? Demanda Hironobu sur un ton pas du tout amical.

-C'était risqué puisque tu sortais après moi. Avoua Isami. Mais je refuse qu'on s'entretue, si on veut se dresser contre ces enfoirés c'est maintenant.

-Donc t'as cru que j'allais te suivre ? Demanda à nouveau Hironobu en ouvrant son sac sans quitter Isami du regard.

-J'ai pensé que tu te dresserai avec moi ou que tu tracerais ton chemin, c'est à toi de voir. Répondit Isami.

-J'irais affronter des soldats surentraînés et armés jusqu'au dent alors que je pourrais plus facilement tous vous tuer ? Rapliqua Hironobu en affichant un large sourire alors qu'il plongeait une main dans son sac.

-N'oublie pas Keigo et Kouichi, même si vous nous tuez tous vous devrez vous affronter. Affirma Isami. Sans oublier les deux volontaires.

-Sauf que plus personne ne peut rien contre moi... Lâcha Hironobu d'une voix basse.

Hironobu avait déjà la main sur son arme qu'il avait identifié seulement en la touchant sur toute sa longueur. A ce moment il ne regrettait pas du tout d'avoir changé de sac et avant qu'Isami ne dise quoi que ce soit, le perturbateur sortait déjà son arme du sac pour viser Isami avec cette dernière. La situation était trop parfaite pour lui et Isami serait la première victime de son fusil de précision pour montrer l'exemple aux autres d'un simple coup de feu qui retentit à travers tout le bâtiments dans un bruit encore plus asourdissant que le cri de Chihori. Et évidemment, puisqu'ils étaient juste dans le couloir à la sortie de la salle de classe, tout les élèves restants à l'intérieur avaient entendu le tir beaucoup trop proche, ils savaient tous qu'il avait été tiré juste devant la classe et que le tireur ne pouvait être que Hironobu. Sous ce bruit et dans la panique présente dans les pleurs et chuchotements des élèves, Keisei affichait un large sourire en tendant les bras comme précédemment.

-On dirait que notre ami Monsieur Higa est tombé sur l'une des trois armes à feu présentes dans ce Battle Royale. S'exclama Keisei. Ne faites pas ces têtes là, il en reste encore deux !

-Sur qui il a tiré ?! Demanda Tougo en se redressant, inquiet pour Fuki.

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire tout de suite. Informa Keisei. Vous devrez attendre l'annonce pour la liste de vos camarades morts.

-Dites moi que ce n'est pas Fuki ! Poursuivit Tougo.

-Vous verrez bien en sortant. Maintenant asseyez-vous, Monsieur Tada. Ordonna Keisei.

Tougo s'exécuta en se sentant totalement impuissant, il avait peur pour Fuki et frappait sur la table, il était probablement le seul participant à être pressé de sortir et si il trouvait Fuki morte, il chasserait Hironobu jusqu'au moindre recoin de cette île.

-Calme toi, Tougo. Dit simplement Hisashi Shintani, le suppléant de la 3eA d'une voix basse.

-Comment tu veux que je me calme ? Il a peut-être tiré sur Fuki ! S'offusqua Tougo.

-Peu importe sur qui il a tiré, il a raté sa cible. Affirma Hisashi.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sait ? Demanda à nouveau Tougo.

-Il n'y a eu aucun cri et on a pas entendu de corps tomber. Alors il a raté sa cible. Affirma une seconde fois Hisashi.

-Quelle perspicacité, Monsieur le suppléant. Remarqua Keisei. 3eA, fille n°3, Emina Miyagi.

Emina lâcha un faible gémissement à peine audible en entendant son nom. C'était à elle de sortir maintenant alors qu'il venait d'y avoir un coup de feu juste devant la salle de classe, juste là où elle allait sortir. C'était trop pour elle, elle était sûre de mourir dès l'instant où elle passerait la porte alors elle restait assise en gardant la tête basse même après avoir entendue son nom.

-3eA, fille n°3, Emina Miyagi. Répéta Keisei d'un ton agacé.

-Je... Je ne veux pas... Chuchota Emina.

-Pardon ?! Demanda un militaire en frappant fortement sur la table de la fille.

-S'il vous plait... Supplia Emina. Si je sors maintenant... Je vais mourir d'un coup...

-Tu la fermes et tu sors ! Ordonna le militaire en agrippant les cheveux d'Emina pour la forcer à se lever.

-Les militaires n'ont aucun tact de nos jours... Fit remarquer Keisei en attrapant son micro d'une main.

Dans le couloir, après son tir, Hironobu tenait son fusil de chasse d'une main en appuyant son autre main sur sa tempe et son oreille en même temps suite au bruit strident du tir qui l'avait quelque peu assourdit. Ce même bruit qui l'avait déstabilisé et qui avait permis à Isami de s'en sortir avec la balle logée dans le mur juste à côté de sa tête, ce dernier ayant profité du fait que Hironobu soit déstabilisé pour filer sans demander son reste bien qu'Hironobu l'avait suivi précipitamment jusqu'au bout du couloir mais avec la distance les séparant, Isami avait déjà descendu les escaliers et avant qu'il ne se mette à le suivre, les hauts parleurs de toute l'île se mirent à grésiller pour laisser entendre la voix du professeur.

-Monsieur Higa, vous êtes prié de ne pas tirer sur Mademoiselle Miyagi jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Une fois les haut parleurs de nouveau éteints, Hironobu restait sur place sans trop comprendre le but de ce message auquel il était obligé d'obéir car il savait parfaitement que son collier risquait d'exploser si il allait à l'encontre des ordres de Keisei. Tandis que juste à côté, le militaire avait relâché Emina une fois l'annonce de Keisei faite pour permettre à la fille de se relever d'elle même.

-Dépêche toi avant que je ne l'autorise à reprendre le jeu. Ordonna Keisei d'une voix étonnmment chaleureuse.

-Merci... Lâcha timidement Emina en se levant finalement les larmes aux yeux.

Maintenant elle n'allait pas se faire prier, ses amies du groupe de dessin encore dans la salle sortiraient dans trop longtemps et Chihori était déjà dehors, son objectif une fois sortie serait donc de fuir le plus loin de possible pendant que Hironobu n'étai pas autorisé à lui tirer dessus puis chercher Chihori. Emina passait donc devant le militaire qui lui tendait le sac qui aurait normalement du revenir à Hironobu, elle prit celui-ci en regrettant que les militaires l'aient laissé choisir de lui même, auquel cas il n'aurait pas eu une arme si dangereuse. Une fois le sac en main, elle ne perdit pas plus de temps et sortit donc de la salle de classe pour voir Hironobu qui la regardait alors qu'il était toujours présent au bout du couloir. Après une légère hésitation et une seconde passée à le regarder, elle marcha à nouveau de manière précipitée le long du couloir en tremblant alors qu'elle était à quelques pas d'Hironobu qui la fixait d'une expression neutre.

-M..Merci Hironobu... Lâcha à nouveau Erina tout aussi timidement sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

-Je rigole. Une fois dehors vous faites ce que vous voulez. Informa Keisei d'une voix amusée à travers le microphone.

Soudain, le regard d'Hironobu envers Emina se fit plus intéressé alors qu'il attrapait son arme à deux mains sous le regard implorant d'Emina depuis lequel coulaient déjà d'innombrables larmes. Le canon de l'arme à feu que Hironobu tenait déjà entre ses deux mains se plaquait sans la moindre hésitation contre la poitrine de la fille qui sanglotait.

-Hirobobu je... Je t'en prie...

La seule réponse d'Hironobu était son doigt appuyant sur la gachette de son arme, un simple geste accompagné d'un second bruit infernal et assourdissant suivi cette fois-ci du son du corps d'Emina heurtant le sol avant de glisser sur plusieurs mètres sous la force du coup de feu. Le sang d'Emina avait repeint les deux murs à côté d'elle ainsi que le sol dans une traînée reliant l'impact au sol jusqu'à son corps quelques mètres plus loin juste au coin de l'entrée de la salle dont les élèves paniqués à l'intérieur pouvaient voir la tête de leur amie agonisante supplier de l'aide. Les cris et les pleurs fusaient à l'intérieur de la salle de classe alors que les pas d'Hironobu brisaient chacun d'entre eux en se rapprochant d'Emina. Une fois près de sa camarade agonisante, il s'abaissa pour prendre son sac et récupérer ses provisions ainsi que le marteau présent à l'intérieur qui devait lui revenir. Ceci fait, il laissa le sac d'Emina retomber sur le sol avant de faire trois pas de plus pour se montrer à la vue de tous les élèves restants dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de les tuer tant qu'ils sont à l'intérieur, je suppose ? Demanda Hironobu d'une voix bien trop calme pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

Par précaution, tous les soldats présents dans la salle de classe mettaient Hironobu en joue avec leur arme pour le dissuader de tirer sur qui que ce soit alors que les élèves présents évitaient son regard, le fixaient avec mépris, pleuraient ou l'insultaient bien que tout ceci lui passait au dessus de la tête tant que Keisei n'avait pas répondu.

-Ça va de soi, Monsieur Higa, et vous êtes aussi prié de disposer désormais, le jeu ne servirait à rien si vous tuez tout le monde d'ici. Par contre vous pouvez achever Mademoiselle Miyagi si vous le souhaitez. Informa Keisei.

Sous les mots de Keisei, Hironobu fixait l'ensemble de ses camarades encore présents dans la salle de classe d'un regard méprisant et déçu de ne pas pouvoir tous les tuer tout de suite. Mais au point où il en était avec Emina, la plupart avaient déjà peur de lui et il n'avait plus qu'à dissuader les derniers pour que personne n'ose l'affronter de face. En gardant ses yeux rivés sur la salle et sans sourciller ne serais-ce qu'un instant, il porta son arme près du visage d'Emina qui n'osait plus ouvrir les yeux en sentant le canon de l'arme d'Hironobu qui caressait son visage. Après avoir cherché à tâtons les lèvres de la fille, Hironobu força le passage dans sa bouche avec le canon de son arme sous les gémissements d'Emina dont les lèvres et la langue se faisaient brûler par la chaleur de l'arme qui n'avait pas encore refroidit. Les militaires ne baissaient pas leurs armes, Keisei souriait grandement et la plupart des élèves détournaient le regard excepté les volontaires et quelques uns qui n'osaient pas quitter la scène des yeux tandis qu'Emina levait ses bras pour tenter d'agripper l'arme et la retirer de sa bouche avec le peu de force qui lui restait, ce qui était peine perdue. Puis, sans aucun signe de prévention, un troisième coup de feu se fit entendre et emporta la vie d'Emina dont les bras et tous les autres muscles s'étaient relâchés pour s'étaler contre le sol.

-On s'occupera des corps à la fin. Lâcha Keisei. Maintenant tu devrais profiter d'être dans les premiers pour te chercher une cachette favorable à ton arme. Je ferai exploser ton collier si tu es encore dans les alentours quand Fuuko sortira.

Hironobu ne posa même pas son regard sur Keisei un instant, se contentant de lever son arme pour la retirer de la bouche d'Emina avant de faire volte-face sans sourciller face aux regards de ses camarades dont il fixait l'un d'entre eux plus que les autres. Sa cible était évidente : Toyohiko Hayagawa. Il venait clairement de lui montrer ce qui l'attendait, et il venait aussi de montrer aux autres que le jeu était bien réel au cas où l'exemple de Teruhiko n'avait pas suffit.


End file.
